Inquina (Riven x Yasuo) One Shot
by Yoru Phantomhive
Summary: La regla era simple. Cada que sus caminos se cruzaran, estaban destinados a pelear hasta que alguno de los dos cayera muerto. A él lo movía la venganza a ella la rivalidad en cuanto a su técnica. ¿Será que solo el odio los unía o tal vez el saberse que no tenían nada más que a ellos mismos? Un juego de antipatía entre dos espadachines con distintas motivaciones.


La regla era simple. Cada que sus caminos se cruzaran, estaban destinados a pelear hasta que alguno de los dos cayera muerto; lo cual jamás había sucedido. Dado que sus duelos por lo regular finalizaban en un frustrante empate, en donde ambos espadachines, cansados y heridos por su largo batallar, concordaban en otorgarse un día más de vida hasta que inevitablemente continuarán con su ciclo bélico sin fin.

Se perseguían con el único propósito de matarse y aunque distintas razones los motivaban, también deseaban saber quién debía ser el digno portador de la extinta técnica del viento. A Riven la movía más ese asunto que responder a los deseos de venganza de Yasuo, los cuales le parecían absurdos, dado que ninguno de los dos poseía nación u hogar que defender; estaban por su cuenta. Abandonados a sus propios ideales y libres de ataduras en cuanto al deber con otros se refiere. A ella le parecía casi gracioso y agradable que compartieran aquello, porque si en verdad en este mundo existía algo como el yin y el yang para cada persona, a Riven le hacía casi feliz que Yasuo fuera su contraparte, aquel que la hiciera esforzarse al máximo para defender y luchar por su propia vida, demostrar que su espíritu no estaba roto como su espada...

Nuevamente se habían topado en un bar cerca de la frontera de Jonia y solo se necesitó un par de miradas para saber que su encuentro había sido inevitable. De un trago se acabaron sus bebidas y salieron del establecimiento de forma muy discreta, primero Riven y luego Yasuo, hasta que cada uno estuvo a lado del otro. Caminaron un largo tramo en silencio, adentrándose a lo profundo del bosque. El petricor inundaba el aire y eso les indicó que su encuentro podría complicarse por los designios del clima pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pelearían como lo habían hecho múltiples veces y esta vez se aseguraría de que su disputa terminará con un cadáver.

Llegaron hasta un amplio campo, donde una espesa hierba con flores de campanilla rosadas crecía a la altura de sus tobillos. El cielo comenzó a nublarse y un fuerte viento revolvió las capas que portaban, ambos se retiraron las capuchas y desenvainaron al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya día escogiste para morir, Yasuo— le dijo Riven con su arma en alto.

—El cielo será el único que llorará tu muerte, noxiana— contestó Yasuo preparándose para atacar.

Ambos comenzaron a rodearse, sin dejar de vigilar los movimientos del otro, esperando el momento justo para atacar y cuando cruzó el primer rayo en el cielo; el metal de sus espadas también. Danzaban un baile mortal, envueltos en el aire de su preciada técnica y cada uno de sus golpes eran eludidos por su rival con una maestría y presteza que era casi mágnifica. Yasuo se protegía con su muro de viento para eludir los golpes de Riven y ella tenía que usar su estallido de Ki para poder desengancharse de los ataques de Yasuo. El pronóstico deparaba otro empate de no ser porque empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia y ambos se separaron para recuperar el aire perdido, exhalando una bocanada formando una pequeña estela.

—¿Por qué sonríes Riven?— preguntó él viendo como la noxiana alzaba su rostro para recibir de golpe a la lluvia; sus labios mostraban una apacible sonrisa. Como si no estuviera preocupada en absoluto de su pelea y eso lo hizo sentir irritado, que ella no se tomará en serio sus intenciones de matarla.

—¿Por qué no debería? ¿No sientes emoción cada que peleamos, Yasuo?— se limitó ella a contestarle de forma burlona y se despojó de su capa humedecida por la lluvia. Adoptó nuevamente su postura de combate y con su mano izquierda que estaba libre, se apartó un largo mechón de cabello plateado que le obstruía la vista.

—"Emoción" no es la palabra que yo emplearía—dijo Yasuo entornando los ojos.

—¿Tanto es tu odio por lo que pasó? — pregunto Riven bajando su espada.

—Es una cuestión de honor pero al parecer aquella palabra te resulta ajena. ¿Qué va a saber de lealtad y honor una persona que huyó de su país y se hace pasar por muerta por un ideal egoísta?— soltó Yasuo.

—Veo que te has tomado la molestia de hurgar en mi pasado pero debes saber algo que nadie te dirá. En ese entonces yo era una persona diferente, obedecía órdenes y dejé que los halagos hacia mis habilidades me cegaran. Noxus era todo para mí pero aquel día en Jonia, me di cuenta que quienes lo representan no respetan los ideales de la supremacía noxiana. Mis soldados y yo cumplimos al pie de la letra sus órdenes. ¿Y cómo nos pagaron? Con traición, para erradicar un pueblo incapaz de protegerse. Tu pueblo era débil...—soltó Riven y Yasuo sin mediar palabra comenzó atacar sin piedad.

—¡Ya no puedo cambiar el pasado Yasuo pero si buscar un mejor futuro! — gritó Riven defendiéndose.

—¡Mataste un anciano incapaz de protegerse y dejaste que me inculparan! ¡Por tu culpa mi hermano Yone murió! —gritó Yasuo enfurecido.

—¿Qué?— pregunto Riven confundida y la hierba que estaba humedecida por la lluvia la hizo resbalar, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo.

— ¿Fuiste tan ingenua para creer que solo te perseguía por la muerte del anciano? Todas las acciones tienen consecuencias y las tuyas engendraron el odio que siento por ti — Yasuo apuntó con el filo de su espada al cuello de Riven, quien lo miraba desde el piso con ojos muy abiertos.

—Al final, todos tenemos que rendir cuentas, no puedes huir de tu pasado Riven. Creeme, yo ya lo he intentado— dijo en voz baja Yasuo.

La lluvia empezó amainar dando paso al sol; en el aire se podía respirar la dulce fragancia de las flores del campo.

—Entonces hazlo, no te detendré. Si con ello puedes salvar tu honor, hazlo.— Ella soltó su espada y cerró los ojos dispuesta a morir.

—¿Piensas rendirte así de fácil?— preguntó Yasuo sin soltar su espada.

—Si voy a morir prefiero que sea en una batalla contigo, a ningún otro hombre le daré ese honor— sonrió ella recostada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Yasuo frunció los labios y molestó envainó su espada. Riven al escucharlo, abrió los ojos y vió que se retiraba.

—¡Yasuo! ¿Por qué no me matas?—gritó ella levantándose y corrió detrás de él.

—No estás en tus cabales, lo resolveremos la próxima vez— se giró para contestarle.

—¡No huyas! Tú realmente no me odias ¿Verdad?— Riven lo tomó de la desgastada capa azul que usaba para atraer su atención.

—Acepta mi generosidad noxiana, te doy mi piedad— dijo tomando fuertemente su muñeca para que lo soltara pero Riven se negó a hacerlo.

Ella lo miró en silencio como si lo examinará y entonces pareció comprender lo que pasaba.

—Ya entiendo, no me matas porque te doy una razón para seguir viviendo ¿No es así Yasuo? — le cuestionó y en ese momento lo soltó.

—Qué dices, no seas altanera. No te mató porque tu jamás dejarías que fuera tan sencillo hacerlo—

dio media vuelta para irse pero lo que dijo Riven a continuación, lo hizo sentir contrariado.

—No me matas porque me amas— soltó ella. — Te sientes culpable de sentirte atraído por la asesina de tu maestro y la responsable de la muerte de tu hermano.

Yasuo regresó sobre sus pasos y la alzó fuertemente del cuello de su blusa. Riven era un poco más pequeña que él por lo que al levantarla, Yasuo se sorprendió que una mujer de ese tamaño fuera capaz de levantar una espada tan grande como ella y mucho más pesada.

—Que mujer tan problemática— susurró enfadado Yasuo.

—¿Te molesta… la verdad, Yasuo?— lo azuzó Riven que hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de las manos del joniano.

—Lo que en verdad me molesta...— dijo bajandola a la altura de su rostro.—Es que tengas razón…

En ese momento, Yasuo atrajo su rostro para besarla de manera brusca. Riven apenas pudo reaccionar a lo que pasaba, su mente se había nublado ante el contacto de la lengua de Yasuo que recorría con brusquedad la de ella y no podía seguirle el paso entre los largos besos que él le proporcionaba. Su pecho se estremeció ante su contacto y cuando Yasuo la reclinó contra la hierba para recostarla, se lo permitió. De pronto, ella se preguntó por qué hacía aquello. Jamás ningún hombre la había tocado de esa manera. Los guerreros no tenían tiempo para el amor o para la satisfacción; vivían para pelear y nada más. La cercanía de Yasuo a lo largo del tiempo y de sus muchas peleas había creado un lazo entre los dos que era difícil de ignorar y si no era el amor lo que los unía, tal vez era el dolor de saber que solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Cuando Yasuo se despegó de ella para recuperar el aire perdido, ambos se miraron agitados y sorprendidos, como si no fueran ellos mismos. Como si alguien más estuviera detrás de sus acciones. De pronto, un sentimiento de culpa atacó a Yasuo y estuvo apunto de levantarse e irse pero Riven alzó su mano hasta tocar su mejilla para atraer su atención. Ambos se miraron un buen rato y él recargó su frente sobre la de ella.

—Aún te odio, no puedo perdonarte— le susurró él sin dejar de verla.

—Lo sé. Está bien— contestó Riven con voz baja.

Con un rápido movimiento, él apartó con fuerza la mano de ella de su mejilla y reclinó su antebrazo arriba de su cabeza sobre la hierba para inmovilizarla por la muñeca. Ella no se resistió a su agarre y cuando Yasuo con su mano libre comenzó a deshacerse de su blusa para dejar sus senos al descubierto. Riven sintió un pavor como nunca lo había sentido. En un momento de lucidez, quiso soltarse del agarre de Yasuo con su mano libre pero él se adelantó a sus movimientos y volvió a inmovilizarla por la muñeca, mientras hundió su rostro en su torso desnudo y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, primero con suavidad y luego mordisqueando levemente la punta de estos. Ella empezó agitarse ante sus caricias y su respiración se volvió entrecortada con cada roce de la lengua de él. Al ver que se encontraba distraída, Yasuo se atrevió a ir más lejos y deshizo el agarre de su mano izquierda para dirigirla debajo de la falda de la noxiana, ella estuvo a punto de detenerlo nuevamente a pesar de sentirse tan excitada pero una sola mirada de él parecía hipnotizarla y le permitió continuar. Él no tardó mucho en deshacerse de su ropa interior y con la gentileza que no había empleado hasta ese momento, deslizó con cuidado dos de sus dedos en el interior de Riven que se estremeció ante su invasión. Por primera vez, él sonrió.

—¿Qué es tan… gracioso?— preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

—Que prefiero esta expresión en tu rostro que inerte—le confesó él moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella, sintiendo la textura de su interior húmedo y suave que parecía succionar sus dedos.

—Idiota...—murmuró ella entre pequeños suspiros.

Yasuo se detuvo en seco y se sentó. Sin previo aviso, levantó a Riven para colocarla de espaldas frente a él, separó sus piernas con las suyas de tal forma que quedara indefensa y recargó su mentón en su hombro para hablarle.

—Prepárate que no seré gentil— le susurró al oído y mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, a la vez que con su mano izquierda volvió a invadir su interior y con su mano derecha a acariciar sus senos de manera violenta.

Varias sensaciones placenteras invadieron a Riven que comenzó a gemir en los brazos de Yasuo. Sus cuerpos aún estaban mojados por la lluvia y estelas de vapor comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor. Ambos estaban agitados y la mente de Riven ya no tuvo tiempo para dudar porque solo podía razonar el placer que sentía en brazos del joniano, que después de atacar su oreja, ahora parecía entretenido con saborear su cuello. Cada que ella se remolineaba, podía sentir el miembro de Yasuo estremecer y endurecerse en sus glúteos. Así que, en cuanto él aminoró sus movimientos, ella aprovechó para abrir una abertura en el pantalón de él y alzarse encima para que pudiera penetrarla.

Ella volteó a verlo de reojo y excitada como se encontraba, lo empujó suavemente para que él se recostara en la hierba. Con cuidado, Yasuo vio como Riven trataba de introducir su miembro en ella pero él ya no podía aguantar la tortura de no estar en su interior, tan solo recordar como había hundido sus dedos en su carne, lo hizo sentir impaciente y con sus manos tomó las de ella para obligarla a sentarse de sentón sobre él, haciendo que Riven soltará un pequeño grito de dolor y de placer.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y él comenzó a entrar y salir de ella. Primero suavemente y luego aceleró el ritmo, tomándola de sus antebrazos para ayudarla a subir y bajar de él. Cada que Riven se movía, su espalda llena de sudor se arqueaba remarcando sus bien formados senos con sus pezones erectos al aire que se agitaban de forma lasciva y violenta ante él. Yasuo ansioso de tocarlos, se incorporó para estrujarlos entre sus manos sin dejar de penetrarla, mientras con las yemas de sus dedos sumió los pezones de ella haciendo que Riven temblará entre sus manos y profiriera un grito cuando él liberó su semilla en su interior.

Ella cayó de espaldas, cansada sobre él y ante su sorpresa, Yasuo la abrazó por detrás. Sus respiraciones se volvieron lentas y acompasadas como si estuvieran sincronizados.

—Si la situación fuera diferente, tal vez podría amarte...— le susurró Yasuo un tanto cansado.

—Pero no lo es…— se apresuró a contestarle Riven. — Aunque yo también te ame... Nuestro pasado siempre nos separará. Tan solo este momento es lo único que tenemos— susurró Riven como si cada palabra le doliera pronunciarla y se giró hacia él para abrazarlo y acariciar su pecho desnudo.

Yasuo paso su mano entre los cabellos de ella y depositó un beso en su cabeza. Ninguno dijo nada y cuando anocheció buscaron refugió en una cueva. Ambos no parecían de humor para hablar de lo que había pasado. Así que a la mañana siguiente, cuando Yasuo observó que Riven se marchaba al alba sin siquiera despedirse, le habló.

—Hoy moriste aquí, noxiana ya nunca más volveremos a pelear. La espada rota que mató a mi maestro murió en ese campo. Desde hoy, eres una mujer como cualquier otra...—

—Nunca seré una mujer, joniano. Soy un guerrero—dijo ella sin voltear a verlo y en su mejilla, resbaló una gota de lluvia.

—Estas muerta _**Espada rota**_ porque serás madre y cuidarás al hijo que engendramos ayer— dijo Yasuo y sin decir más, caminó al interior de la cueva.

—¿Qué nombre deberá tener? —pregunto Riven de pronto con voz quebrada.

— **Yone** — contestó Yasuo y ambos comenzaron andar por sus respectivos caminos, sabiendo que nunca más volverían a verse porque su odio era más fuerte que el amor que sentían.


End file.
